1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a prespray processing method in which a base material surface is roughed prior to a spray coating process, and a prespray processed engine cylinder block.
2. Description of Related Art
As a preliminary process for a formation of a coating layer of iron-based material to be sprayed onto an inner surface of a cylinder bore of a linerless aluminum cylinder block that is advantageous for weight reduction and exhaust processing of an automobile engine, a roughing of the inner surface of the cylinder bore is needed to achieve an enhanced adhesion of the sprayed coating layer.
Japanese Patent Application. Laid-open Publication No. 11-320414 discloses a shot-blasting as a roughing method. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publications No. 10-77807 and No. 2002-155350 disclose a cutting as a roughing method.